1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration detection device, optical device, and method of operation of vibration detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology for antivibration control for reducing the effects of vibration occurring at a camera due to hand-shake, it is known to provide an angular velocity sensor for detecting vibration in the pitch direction and an angular velocity sensor for detecting vibration in the yaw direction and to drive optical members in accordance with detection outputs from the two sensors so as to suppress vibration of the image of the subject formed on the image sensor. As related art, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 7-203285 is known.
Further, a camera not only suffers from vibration due to hand-shake etc., but also vibration caused by the camera itself. For example, when a quick return mirror, shutter, aperture, etc. is driven inside the camera, the vibration of that drive operation becomes noise.
Further, as related art, a lens barrel configured with two vibration sensors mounted on a hard board formed into an arc shape and transmitting signals of the vibration detection sensors to a lens CPU provided outside of this board is known, but with this configuration, reduction in size was difficult. As related art, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-146659 is known.